Broken Heart
by ImaginaryGirlxox
Summary: Ever since Lissana's return from Edolas, Lucy's heart is slowly being broken.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

Everything in the guild is just as it always is. Natsu and Gray are fighting, Elfman jumps into the fray yelling that he is a man. Erza sits at the bar eating cake while Mira-Jane cleans glasses and smiles. Levy's reading a book on dark magic as Jet and Droy cheer her on. Everything is perfect, well not for me. I sit alone in a booth at the back of the guild watching the people that I consider my family.

Natsu has spent most of his time with Lissana ever since she has returned, and every day I see them together my heart breaks little by little. It's not that I hate Lissana for spending time with him, it's just that...that I love Natsu. But I have never had the courage to tell him how I feel. I don't think I'll ever get the chance to tell him now that Lissana is back. I know that they were childhood friends and I've heard people say that they would be good together. I can't help but to agree with them.

"Hey Lucy," Gray's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I put on a smile and look up at him

"Hi Gray. What's up?"

"We're going on a mission and flame brain wants Lissana to tag along that ok with you?" No it's not ok.

"Sure when are we leaving?" I try and smile but it doesn't reach my eyes. Why? Why does she have to come?

"This afternoon see you then." Gray waves as he walks off. Great now she is coming on missions with us. Soon she'll be on the team.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouts grabbing Lissana's hand then sprints off towards the train station.

"Aye!" Happy replies flying after them. Erza, Gray and I follow after the energetic Dragon slayer.

We bored the train and find a cabin to sit in. Everyone sits down but there is only one spot left and Lissana and I are yet to take a seat.

"You take it I'll find somewhere else." I smile.

"I'll come and sit with you Lucy." Gray stands and walks out. I follow after him as he enters and empty cabin.

"So what is the mission?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"We have to destroy a dark guild that plans on creating a weapon that could easily wipe out a town the size of Magnolia. The reward is 500 000 jewel." My jaw drops. 500 000 jewel!

"That doesn't seem too difficult." I joke sarcastically. Silence falls between us once again.

"Lucy, do you love Natsu?" His question surprised me. I stutter for an answer.

"N...no...of course I d...don't..." Gray smirks at me.

"You are not a very good liar." I sigh.

"Ok I... I love him, but why do you want to know?"

"Because I know he loves you back. I see the way you look at each other."

"Gray, he doesn't love me. He loves Lissana and she loves him. They have ever since they were children from what I have heard. I have no chance." My voice drifts off into a whisper. My throat burns, warning me of the tears that are to follow.

"Sure flame brain loves Lissana, but as family, nothing more."

"He has barley spoken to me since she came back. He doesn't barge into my house anymore and now she is coming on our team's missions. Soon Natsu will forget about me and kick me out of the team so Lissana can join. He doesn't love me Gray; I was just Lissana's replacement." The salty tears slide down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away.

"Lucy..."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." My voice comes out shaky as I pull my legs up and gaze out the window.

"Bring me the celestial mage. We need her magic to finish our goal. Go now, oh and be sure not to kill her." A venomous smile slithers onto the man's face, his red eyes bore into his subordament.

"As you command Master Waru."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV:

"We will split up into two teams and search for clues. Lucy, Natsu and Lissana head east while Gray, Happy and I will go west. Meet back here in two hours." Erza commands.

"But I want to go with Natsu." Happy pouts.

"Happy, Erza's team needs someone brave and strong like you to lead them." Lissana's soft voice changes Happy's pout into a cheesy grin. A small smile creeps onto my face.

"Aye sir! Now march!" Happy begins marching off. Gray and Erza shake their heads and follow after him.

"Let's go." Natsu shouts.

I walk behind them staring at my feet. I can't bear to see them. A little piece of what remains of my heart will chip away. Why do I have to be on this team? Why couldn't I be on Erza's team? Lissana's delicate giggle draws me from my thoughts. I look up to see Natsu's arm slung lazily across Lissana's shoulders, my heart chips. The pain I feel in my chest causes me to stop walking. Why can't that be me under his arm? That should be me. I wish that she never came back, that she never stole my Natsu, my friends! I place my hand over my heart. This isn't me. I blink back the fresh tears that pool in my eyes. Lissana is my friend, my nakama, I can't think of her that way. She did not mean any of this.

"Hey Luce, keep up!" Natsu's voice brings me back to reality.

"Ah yeah." I run to catch up

We wonder around the city asking passer byes what they know of the dark guild, Wolf's Bane. I gaze at the tall buildings, vines cling to the aging stones and brightly coloured paving stones form the roads. It's like a town from a children's story. Few people have heard rumors that Wolf's Bane resides in the mountains where dangerous creature roam.

"It's been almost two hours we should head back to the town center and meet the others." I tell the Natsu and Lissana.

"Oh your right Lucy lets head back." Lissana smile at me. I manage a small smile in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Sire we have located the target. She is with two others, Salamander and the youngest Straus sibling." A tall muscular man, that could rival Elfman, reports to his leader.

"Good work Alec. Cole you distract Salamander, Alec the Straus girl. I'll get the celestial mage." An evil smirk crosses his face. His dark bangs cover his even darker eyes. "Be careful Lucy, I will capture you soon enough."

**Here is chapter 2 hope you liked it. I know its short I'm hoping they will get longer. All criticism is welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I glance around at my surroundings. Something doesn't feel right but I don't know what. I shrug my shoulders and follow after Natsu and Lissana. A few more minutes slip by and I still can't shake that eerie feeling. I must be over reacting.

"Hey Lissana, after we finish this mission do you want to take a mission with me and Happy?" Natsu's energetic voice reverberates through the town. My heart clenches, I'm supposed to be Natsu's partner.

"Sure Natsu I'd loved to." Lissana replies.

I should give up on Natsu. It's obvious that he will never return my feelings. Maybe I should find someone else. Someone that will protect me and love me, someone that is my best friend, someone like Natsu. No! I need to get over him. He likes Lissana. They deserve each other. I'll find another. Maybe Gray? But Juvia loves him and I know she would drown me in her water lock if I were to go after her Gray. There is always Loke... but he likes Aries. I sigh in defeat. I guess I'll just stay alone.

I wipe my eyes clean of the fresh tears that had started to form. I'm just hurting myself if I continue to long for Natsu. I must stop. I gaze up at the two in front of me. Natsu has his famous grin on his face, the same grin that makes my knees go weak and heart race. If only..

My train of thought is cut of all of a sudden as the three of us are trapped in a black dome. The sights of the town and sky are taken away as darkness surrounds us. The eerie feeling creeps inside me once again. I knew something was wrong.

"What the hell!" Natsu yells. He looks ready to fight.

"What's going on?" Lissana questions. My hand automatically latches onto my keys.

"I have no idea and I don't like it." I whisper back.

A demonic laughter echoes in the darkness sending shiver down my spine. Appearing out of nowhere a lean man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes smirks at us.

"It is so nice to finally be able to fight the great Salamander. I am Cole." He stretches out his hand towards Natsu and flings him to the other end of the black dome.

"Natsu!" Lissana and I shout to him.

"Heh, that was nothing." He crouches and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I'm all fired up." he launches himself at Cole and flames ignite on his fists. A battle of punches and kicks begins between the two. I look at Lissana as she glances at me we nod, a silent acknowledgement that we will jump in if he needs help. Which I doubt he will. As I'm about to look back at the fight. I glimpse someone behind Lissana.

"Lissana behind you!" I warn her. But I'm to late. A tall muscular man with fiery red hair hold an unconscious Lissana in his arms.

"Don't touch her!" An angry Natsu shouts, taking his attention away from his own fight and runs at the man holding Lissana. I start to run to her as well but I am stopped by an arm that wraps around my waist.

"Oh you aren't going any where Lucy." A husky voice whispers in my ear. I go to pull out my keys to summon one of my spirits but he snatches them out of my hand and throws them out of my reach. I'm defenceless. There is only one thing I can do now.

"Natsu!" I scream out his name hoping he will come to my aid. He stops he advance to Lissana and looks at me. I feel the voice of the man who holds me vibrate through my back.

"Who will you choose Salamander? You can only save one, the odds are against you." Natsu looks at both of us weigh up his options. I look at the floor knowing who he will choose before he has even decided. I thrash in my captors arms trying to get free. His grip around my waist tightens. I take a final look at Natsu and see his back facing me as he runs towards Lissana. The last piece of my heart smashes into tiny shards like delicate china dropped from a table. I stop my thrashing.

"That's a good girl. Lets go." Tears slowly glide down my cheeks as my captor and I disappear.

**Natsu POV**

I look back and forth between Lissana and Lucy. I can save them both, I have to. I gaze at Lucy and see her eyes down cast. A feeling I've never felt before stirs in my chest. I tear my eyes from Luce and run to Lissana. She needs me the most. I punch the guy holding her in the face and catch her before she falls to the ground. I look back to Lucy trying to think of a way to save her. But before I can even try, she vanishes from my sight. Taking away the black dome and the other two guys. The last ting I see are the tears cascading down her face.

"LUCY!" Gone. She...she's gone.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I think this has to be my favourite chapter so far. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. I am open to any suggestions for how this story should go. Everything helps :) Now on with the story!**

Lucy

My eyes slowly open. Looking around I notice that I'm in a cell. Three grey brick walls and metal bars for another forms the cramped and uncomfortable cell. No windows and no light except from a small flame upon an even smaller candle. I sigh as I remember how I ended up here. The black dome, three men, Lissana unconscious, Natsu's back as he runs to save her. I lightly brush the tears off my cheeks. My hand goes to my hip trying to feel for my keys but they aren't there. Oh yeah the guy holding me threw them away. I sit up and wrap my arms around my legs resting my chin on my knees. What have I gotten into this time?

Natsu

I hold Lucy's keys in my hand. She wont be able to fight now. What do they want with her? Why didn't I save her when I had the chance? She's in trouble and it's all my fault!

"Natsu we'll find her." Lissana places her hand on my shoulder.

"We better find her and when we do I will burn those bastards to a crisp." I growl out. I sniff the air to try and pick up her scent. Nothing. If I only paid attention, Luce would be here right now by my side where she should be, safe.

"We should meet the others and tell them what happened. They can help search for Lucy." Lissana says calmly. I punch the ground leaving a hole, stand up and begin walking to the meeting place.

XXX

Once everyone is together I retell what happened to us. Gray glares at me, "Piss of icicle!" I yell at him.

"Enough. We have to split up, I'll go east, Gray west, Lissana south and Natsu and Happy north. If you find any evidence of Lucy send a signal into the sky and we will all meet you there. Any questions?" we all shake our heads no.

"Good. Lets go."

Everyone runs off into their designated directions. Happy flies above me with a sad expression. He looks at me as I run smelling the surroundings for signs of Luce.

"Natsu, do you think Lucy is ok?" He asks me. I give him a faked grin trying to make it seem natural.

"Of course she's fine Happy. I wont let anything happen to Luce." Once she is back I will never let her leave my sight. I will never let her smile fade. Now that I think about it I haven't spoken to Lucy for a while. And I haven't seen her smile since Lissana came back. My hands curl into fists. This is my fault, I shouldn't have forgotten her. I promise when I found you Lucy, I will never let you go.

XXX

Lucy

I don't know, minutes, hours, seconds pass before the grating sound of the bards door opens. I look up and see the same man that bought me here. My breathe catches in my throat as I take in his handsome appearance. Dark shaggy hair graze the top of his black abyss eyes. His black clothing hugs his lean tall body. He smirks down at me.

"Are you comfortable Lucy?" A shiver runs down my spine.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" My voice comes out in a whisper.

"The names Jace. Come on the master wishes to see you." He holds out his hand to me. I look at the out stretched hand then back to his abysmal eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what I'm here for." I say with more force behind my voice.

"Stubborn one aren't you. Well I hate to say it but you have no choice in the matter," With that he grabs my arm and pulls me up throwing me over his shoulder. I squeal in protest.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I yell.

"Only if you co-operate with me." I can hear the smirk behind husky voice. I sigh.

"Ok, ok I'll do what you say."To my surprise he places me gently down on the ground.

"Good girl, now stay close to me. It's easy to get lost down here." I follow closely behind Jace taking in my surroundings trying to memorise each turn and every corridor planning a way of escape.

"Don't bother every hour the walls change to prevent people like you from escaping." I look at the floor in defeat. Well there goes any of my plans. Maybe Natsu...No! I can't think about him. He wont be coming to get me, he has already made his choice. My eyes begin to sting warning me of the oncoming tears. I bite my lip in hopes of preventing them. A warm hand cups my cheek drawing my attention back up. Jace seems almost concerned.

"Salamander wont be coming for you so forget about him." He states softly. I take his hand and remove it from my cheek.

"I know."

XXX

We walk in silence until we reach a room with large wooden double doors. Intricate designs decorate the age ridden doors. Jace stops walking and faces me.

"You ready to meet the master?" He asks with his stupid smirk plastered o his face.

"No but I don't have a choice now do I?" He laughs softly.

"No you don't." Jace pushes the heavy doors open and gestures for me to enter. I reluctantly step inside the spacious room. Tall pillars hold up the roof with the same patterns as the doors twirling around them. Ahead of me sits a man in a chair that could be considered a thrown. Jace places his hand on my shoulder and pushes me towards what must be the master. An old man with long grey hair and an even longer beard. Wrinkles litter his face confirming his age. Light blue eyes glare at me maliciously and his thin lips pull into a smile.

"Is this the celestial mage Jace?" His voice wheezes as he speaks.

"Yes Master Waru, this is Lucy." I open my mouth to speak but Jace's hand grip my shoulder firmly warning my to keep my mouth shut. I close my mouth.

"Good, good. Now we can begin phase two. Jace please take our guest back to her 'room'." He laugh dryly. I bite my cheek to stop my self from yelling at him.

"Master I would like Lucy to share my quarters. She would be more willing to help us if she is comfortable and feels safe." I stare at Jace in disbelief. What?! Share...his...quarters? I don't even know him!

"Hmm I will trust you Jace as I have does many times before. Do not let me down."

"Thank you Master Waru." Jace bows pulling me down with him. I still cannot believe him. Why would he do something like that for me? Someone he doesn't know and plans to use for some messed up old masters crazy scheme.

"Why did you do that?" I question as soon as he closes the doors.

"You didn't want to end up sleeping in that cell did you?"

"Well no..." My voice trails off.

"There you go." Jace walks off down a hall. I run to catch up with him.

**Sorry about any mistakes I might have made I wanted to get this finished for you. Good? Bad? Review please :) I know you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just letting you all know that yes this is a NaLu story. And I will consider getting a beta reader but I don't really know what that entails. So if someone would like to tell me all about it I will be able to make a decision.**

Lucy

Two questions stay on my mind as I walk next to Jace. One: What is is stupid plan they want me for? And two: Why did Jace save me from a cold, depressing night in that stupidly uncomfortable cell? I don't even know the guy. Why would my enemy do something nice for me? My curiosity gets the better of me.

"Hey Jace why did do that for me?" I ask, while giving him a side ways glance. That annoying smirk of his glides easily back onto his handsome face.

"Like I said before you don't want to stay in that cell?"

"No."

"And now you're not." Oh how I wish I could wipe that god dam smirk off his face.

"But that doesn't answer my question." I reply frustrated, "why did you do it?" Jace stops walking and turns toward me.

"Lets just say that I have a soft spot for cute blonds." He winks at me as he swings open a door. I can't stop the blush from spreading across my face at his comment. What the hell is with this guy?! He guides me inside the room and shuts the door. Inside the spacious room there is a large four poster bed covered in black linen, a beautiful looking fire place sits against one of the dark red walls, a large soft rug lays on the ground. I hear Jace chuckle behind me.

"My room is a lot better than that cell don't you think." I can not find any words to form a reply so I nod my head.

"Bathroom is through that door. You need a shower, a few hours in the cell made you stink, bad." He chuckles again and points to the door next to the fire place. I whip my head around and glare at him. Jace puts his hands on my shoulder and pushes me towards the bathroom door.

"Oh and don't think about escaping there are plenty of men in this guild that would love a piece of you but the only thing standing in their way is the Master and myself. If you even think about making a run for it I wont be able to protect you for long. Another reason I asked for you to stay in my room." Jace says calmly. My eyes widen and an icy cold shiver runs down my spine. I stop moving and face him.

"W...what..?"

"Master Waru can be a cruel man so I advice you don't get on his bad side. Now go clean yourself up." With that he pushes me inside the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I wrap my arms around my waist and slide down to the floor. What's going to happen to me? I finally allow my silent tears escape my eyes.

XXX

Natsu

Happy and I search all over town not once stopping for a break. And not once picking up a sign of Lucy. I let out a frustrated roar. We have been doing this for most of the day and nothing. Not one measly clue as to where those bastards have taken her.

"Natsu we should go back the others might be worried." Happy's tired voice interrupts my thoughts.

"You go and tell them I'm not stopping until I find her."

"But Natsu..." I cut him off.

"No! I'm not going to stop Happy. It's my fault that she's gone and I will bring Luce back to us even if I have to die trying. You can go and tell Erza that." Happy sniffles and replies with a sad aye.

I continue searching long into the night. Checking everywhere I can think of. I even harass some civilians for answers and sadly get none. I gaze down one of the many streets and see Erza walking up to me.

"Natsu you need to rest. We will continue our search tomorrow." She says giving me a pitiful look.

"I cant stop Erza, I have to find her."

"I know, we all want Lucy back but we wont be able to fight off the people that took her if we are tired. Come on lets go back to the hotel and we can work out another plan." I hate it when she makes sense. I sigh in defeat and drag my feet back to the hotel. I hope Lucy is ok. If the harm a single hair on her head I swear on Mavis I will burn them all into dust. Just wait a little longer Luce, I'm coming for you.

XXX

Lucy

After stepping out of the shower I wrap a fluffy white towel around my now clean body. I pick up my dirty clothes and I frown not wanting to put them back on. I open the bathroom door slightly and call for Jace.

"Jace?"

"What is it?" I can hear that god forsaken smirk creep into his voice.

"Do you have any clothes I could wear, mine are...well...disgusting?" A blush crawls up my neck as I hear him chuckle lightly.

"Yeah just wait a second." I close the door with a click and wait. My thoughts take me back to my team. Is Erza still giving orders to everyone? Is Gray still stripping? Is Happy still being that annoying fur ball that I love dearly? I Natsu happy being with Lissana? Has he even thought about me? I he looking for me? Of course he isn't. Natsu has probably forgotten about me by now.

"I thought I told you to forget about Salamander?" I quickly turn around and see Jace, clothes in hand and realise that I am only in a towel. My cheeks redden to the shade of tomatoes.

"Get out of here!" I squeal in embarrassment. He smirk at my half nakedness and begins to leave with the clothes.

"Leave the clothes behind." I quickly command before he can close the door. Jace drops them, takes one last glance my way and finally leaves. Sighing in relief I pick up the clothes. A simple black shirt and grey track pants. I put on my underwear and slip what I suspect are Jace's clothes. His shirt ends mid thigh and the pants rest loosely on my hips. After I towel dry my bond locks I step out of the bathroom. Jace lays casually on his bed, shirtless (so that must be why the shirt was warm when I put it on.)

As he sits up I can't draw my eyes away from his chest. All I can say is wow. Even though Jace is my kidnapper I can't help but admire his godly body, though he cannot compare to Natsu...

"You may want to wipe your mouth if you are done drooling." Jace laughs. I snap my gaze up to his eyes.

"W...what am I here for?" I ask to distract him from my, embarrassingly obvious staring. Luckily for me it seems to work.

"You'll find out in time." Now seems like as good a time than any to ask the questions I have been wondering since I woke up here.

"How long will I be here for?"

"As long as you are needed." Jace answers me vaguely.

"Will I be able to go home after you are done with me?" I see the hesitation in Jace's expression. That is not a good sign.

"Yes." I can tell that he is lying. I look at the floor, walk to the bed and sit down.

"I understand..." My voice trails off. A warm hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Luce.." I flinch at the nickname and cut Jace off.

"Don't, please don't call me that." My heart aches.

"Lucy, we should go to bed it's late." Jace's soft voice eases the ache in my heart. I nod but another question rises in my mind.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed, as you am I?" An amused smile plasters itself Jace's face.

"Unless you want to sleep one the floor, than yes. Don't worry I'm like the other men in my guild. I don't take advantage of girls." I debate with myself whether to take the chance and sleep on the bad or the hard floor. I sigh and lay back in the bed pulling the blankets over my body.

"Fine but don't you dare try anything." He chuckles.

"Cross my heart."

**Sorry about any mistakes I may have made. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
